Pain never comes late
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Will things heat up between Selphie and Irvine? Or will Zell be there to ruin things? Or will a new girl steal him away?
1. Chapter 1

_"Nothing feels as lonely as not being alive at all...or... At least that's what she thought"_

Selphie was in her room with her music high to the sky.

She thought listening to music would get her mind off of everything.

She wanted to be loved by at least one person, she felt lonely and unorderly if only someone would tell her that they loved her.

Zell was right next door she didn't wanna seem weird and go knock on his door, but she wanted to talk to someone close to her.

She slowly got up and turned the cd player down and headed next door to Zell's.

She stared at the door wondering to knock or not.

_"Maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me today",_ thoughts ran through out her head like crazy.

She finally knocked on the door and sighed a little.

Zell opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"I wonder who this could be" he said quietly.

He opened the door and saw short little Selphie and gave her a smile.

She smiled, "Can I come in? Or are you busy?"

Zell looked around his room and then looked down at Selphie.

"I'm never to busy to see you Sefie" he smiled and felt a little weird saying that.

She walked in and sat on the end of the bed and swung her legs back and forth.

She liked being in Zell's room it was comforting and very warm.

"So what's wrong? You don't wanna be alone" he teased.

"That's not funny Zell, you know how lonely I get and now you making fun of me."

Selphie wanted to yell at Zell but she didn't wanna make him hate her too.

She spaced out a little and started to think of Irvine, they were close but not as close as they use to be.

Ever since some of his old friends transferred it seemed like he didn't care for her anymore.

Her eyes started to water up and sniffled a bit.

Zell noticed her getting sad but he really didn't know what to do other than comfort her. He gently went over and hugged her. "Everything will be okay Sefie, just don't cry. Don't let him bother you this much."

She hugged him and smiled a little "Zell do you care if I sleep over tonight?"

He smiled gently and nodded, he climbed into the bed and pulled the covers so she could crawl in.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.


	2. Loves never comes

"Love comes sometimes...and sometimes it doesn't...so why does it hurt so bad when your in love?"

Selphie laid in her bed waiting until it was time for class to start. She didn't wanna go and see Irvine and his friends. _"Maybe he'll notice me if I was in the hospital."_ She shook her head and tried to get all the nasty thoughts out of her head.

She heard knock at the door and slowly went to open it. Zell was standing at the door with his bag.

"Are you ready to go to class Sef?" he smiled and walked in and sat on a chair close to the bed.

She smiled lightly and walked over and sat at the edge of her bed. "I'm ready as I'll ever be I guess, do you think Irvine will be in class today?"

Zell kinda shrugged "I won't lie to you Sef he probably will, you know you can't keep Irvine to far away from anything."

They headed out and bumped right into Irvine. Today it seemed like he was by himself, or until his friends came behind him.

"Howdy Zell, are you off to class" Irvine glanced and saw Selphie with her head low. "Hi Selphie" he smiled a little.

Selphie just stood there and smiled and she tugged on Zell a bit.

Zell knew that she wanted to leave. "Bye Irvine, we'll see you in class later." Zell took Selphie and they walked off.

They walked into the class and took there seats. Irvine's little posse wasn't in this class but Irvine was. It seemed like this was the only class he would talk to her in since there was really no else other then them.

Squall and Rinoa were always together in every class so it was hard to get either of there attention.

Quistis was to busy teaching to ever pay any attention nowadays.

Selphie sighed and tried to listen to the instructor talking, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Irvine and his friends. Especially the girl the two other boys didn't bother her.

She always had a strange feeling that Irvine was in love with her and didn't care about Selphie. Maybe that was true and he didn't wanna hurt her.

Zell looked over at her and could tell she was a little spaced out. He nudged her a little "Sef, your daydreaming a little."

Selphie smiled and looked over at Irvine who sat right next to her in this class.

Irvine looked down and her as he noticed her sad expression and smiled trying to get her to smile. "Are you okay?"

Selphie nodded and finally was able to listen to the instructor until class was over.

Her and Zell went to the cafeteria and got themselves a table. Zell got the food and Selphie waited at the table.

The cafeteria wasn't that full today other than Squall and Rinoa in the corner and Irvine just walking in.

Irvine pulled sat down next to Selphie "Howdy little missy".

Selphie just looked at him and nodded at his response. Words just wouldn't come out of her mouth and words could not start to explain how she felt.

She got up and walked back to her room when she heard Zell running down the hall screaming her name.

She started to run and she felt someone grab her arm. Tears just streamed down her eyes. "I hate this Zell, I really hate this.

They stood in the hallway and he held her as she cried.


	3. Pain

"Does love go to the bottom of your heart...or does it just disappear?"

It was 3 in the morning and all Selphie could think about was what she was going to do with the rest of her invisible existing.

Zell was laying right next to with a huge grin on his face. She didn't wanna wake him and interrupt whatever he was happy about.

There was still her problem with Irvine and her his little friend Ayumi. She never thought that he would leave her and go to another woman. She sighed a little "this is probably what I deserve" she was talking louder than she needed to and Zell started to move a little.

He opened his ad looked over and a Selphie starring at the ceiling. It was now 4'o clock and she hadn't gon to sleep yet. "Selphie, why are you still up? Can you sleep?"

Selphie just looked at him and gave him a little smile. "Zell honestly I don't know, is something wrong with me? Am I to ugly to be looked at or am I just to goofy? Maybe I just got on his nerves to much." She started shaking her head in disbelief as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks.

He pulled her into a tight hug and never wanted to let her go. He was getting madder and madder by the second.

She sniffled a bit a went to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

Her dream was to unreal to ever imagine. Irvine just stood there and let her get abused by all these old men and he didn't even try to help. He just hung he head low and didn't look as Ayumi was holding on to his arm just laughing her heart away.

She jumped up from her dream and startled Zell in the process.

"Selphie are you okay? What wrong?"

She jumped up and walked down the hall to Irvine's room and knocked on his door.

Irvine moved around and let out a sigh and opened the door to a crying yet furious Selphie who slapped him died on the cheek.

He was in so much shock he didn't know what to do or say.

"Why would you do this, how could you? You just threw are friendship away and just left me stranded. My heart and all my happiness, you took it away from me."

She started hitting his chest trying to hurt him, but all she was doing was hurting herself.

Irvine took her into a tight hug and bagged up into his room so no one else would hear all the commotion. He picked her up and through her softly on the bed.


	4. Confrotation

"The ability to love is also the ability to hurt...is that right?"

Selphie remained quiet and tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

Irvine looked at her feeling guilty for not talking to her anymore or even hanging out. "Selphie...your upset I can see that, but why? Do you have feelings you can't erase? Do you want to love me and you think I would never love you back?"

Irvine knew how she felt and yet he still acted how he did. "How can I not love you? We have been best friends since we were little and now you leave for a girl who transferred. If she is so important then don't ever talk to me again or look at me. Just let me drown in my own sorrows."

"Dammit Sef...you don't know how a feel. I thought you didn't wanna be with someone like me. Why would you want to when you have your loyal Zell who do anything for you if you asked? I didn't think you needed me any more."

She was a little shocked at everything he was saying, she never knew he had felt this way before. "Why would you think I wanted to be with Zell? Zell is my best friend he was there for me when you weren't. I had no one else to go to other than Zell."

Irvine turned his head a little feeling a little stupid. "Okay Sef, why...why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be with me?"

A small blush crept across her face "I didn't think I had to, I thought you would be here for me unconditionally without me having to say a word but I guess I was wrong."

Irvine blushed a little he had never thought of all these things before. But now was probably a good time to listen. "So what are we gonna do now? Let things keep going the way they were or change back to the way we use to be?"

There was a long silence till a knock on the door broke it. Irvine went and opened the door seeing a mad looking Zell."Howdy Zell, what can I do for you?"

Zell just gave him a sort of glare and went to pick up Selphie and walked off.

Selphie was kinda shocked at what just happened but she didn't bother to fight Zell or argue. She just turned her head to look at Irvine in the doorway.

Irvine looked back at her and gave her a little smiled that said to her everything will be alright.

Zell carried her into his room and set her down on the bed gently. "Are you okay Sef? Did he do anything to do you?"

Selphie just put her finger over his lip to shush him. "I'm fine Zell he didn't do anything, we just talked."

Zell kinda sighed in relieve and smiled a little "Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"No, but I wanna take a nap if that's okay." She laid back and closed her eyes a drifted away.

Zell smiled and kissed her cheek and sat down at his desk to finish his work.


	5. Club

"Parties are suppose to be fun and happy...not saddening and sober"

Selphie was in her room reading one of her favorite books. She had always loved to read it was one of the things that helped her focus.

Zell was running through the hallways looking for Selphie. He raced into her room with a huge grin on her face. "Selphie, do you wanna go to a party with me, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, and I think Irvine may be going. But by himself of course."

Selphie had never seen Zell so excited except when the cafeteria had hotdogs. She thought for a moment and wondered would it be awkward if Irvine went after there little incident. "I guess I could go...I really have nothing else to do."

Zell smiled and then ran out the room, he came back 5 minutes later with Rinoa, who seemed to be unattached to Squall today. Zell smiled again and left the room.

Rinoa smiled and had the weirdest look in her eyes that she had never had before. "We are gonna get you the cutest outfit for tonight. All the men will stare at you like your rich and famous.

Selphie turned her head and thought about how the guys at the club would come up and talk to her and make Irvine jealous...or would he care. "I guess we can go shopping and find something gorgeous."

Rinoa grabbed Selphie's hand and they both raced out the door.

There was a cute little clothing store in Deling City that Rinoa loved. When she was younger she would always go there and buy the cutest yet sexiest clothes. "Okay let me think what would look good on you. Maybe a green or lavender?" Rinoa went to a rack full of lavender/green mini dresses and pulled out a cute little mini dress with rhinestones around the top of the dress. "Try it on Selp"

Selphie disappeared into the dressing room and appeared back. "How do I look?"

Rinoa's eyes lit up like a match. "You look amazing Selphie, like a new person. Now we just get back to garden and get ready to go before we get left...or we could get ready here and meet them?"

Selphie nodded in agreement and left the dress on and went to the cashier and paid and they left to go to a make-up store.

"We just need a little lip-stick and everything should be perfect." It took them 30 minutes to get dressed and to the station for Dollet, 20 minutes later they were at the front of the club waiting on Zell and Squall.

"How long do you think they'll be Rinoa?" Selphie was getting a little inpatient of waiting for them to arrive.

Zell jumped out of nowhere and scared Selphie and she let out a little eek. Behind him came Squall and a little ways back was Irvine just pacing slowly. "Is everyone ready to go in?" Everyone started walking and Selphie just stood there waiting on Irvine.

"Are you coming Selp?"

"Yea I'll be there in a minute." When everyone was in she walked down to where Irvine was standing.

A smiled crept onto his face when he saw Selphie. "Howdy little lady, has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't walk around by yourself at night? Since your looking do adorably cute someone might just try to snatch you up." He gave her a little wink.

She just blushed and looked into his eyes for a moment. "Where's your little girlfriend? She didn't tag along?"

Irvine just shook his head a little "Sef...she is not my girlfriend and I don't like her that way, I told you there is only one girl for me and I guess she doesn't see that cause blondie is blocking her judgement."

Selphie turned her head a bit knowing exactly what is was talking about but she didn't wanna forgive him for what he had did to her. "Even if I believe you...you always leave me for that other girl no matter where I am."

"Sef...tha...that's because you were always with Zell and I didn't think you wanted me to interfere with your relationship."

"What relationship? Being best friends? You were my best friend to if you can remember that far back. Or has she clouded you thoughts of us too?" She was getting mad and tears started forming in her eyes.

Irvine bent down slowly and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Don't cry, you'll mess up your make-up." He took her and they walked to the bar slowly.


	6. Confesssion

"Love blossoms like a beautiful flower but then it dies...but that doesn't mean it won't come back."

Selphie had just awoken with a killer migraine and all she could think about was last night and still couldn't believe what had happened. She got up and looked in the mirror for a moment before there was a knock on the door.

Selphie opened the door to a confused looking Irvine. She blushed a little seeing what she was wearing and still recalling certain events. "Ummmmm... is there something you need or did you wanna just stop by?"

He sighed a little and then walked in and sat in a chair next to the desk.

"I'm so confused Sef...it's like I want one thing than I want another and I can't just choose what I want and when I want it. There are so many things I wanna say but the words will never come out and no one can never know I feel and it's so confusing to me and everyone I'm around." He just shook his head and looked at the floor.

She sat on the bed with millions of thoughts running through her head...why did she never know this before and why is mister cowboy so afraid of his own feelings? "Why are you just telling me this now after everything I have been through? There was you and Ayumi then you and your little friends and now you come back to me like I'm a healer and I can solve your problems." She was saying things she didn't wanna say but her words just came out.

"Why do you always bring her up Sef? I told you we were friends and she means nothing to me. All she is was a friend I had over at Galbadian when there was no one else I knew, I didn't wanna be friendless and lonely like you want me to be."

"Well you don't leave your best friends for other girls, not ones who was your best friend since you were 6. There is no way you could ever forget your best friend and your dearest friend. I was always there for you, no matter what I was there." Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to hold them back.

"I would never forget you stupid, no matter if we weren't friends, you are dear to me and always will be forever and ever. I love you and know one will change that not even some stupid girl that doesn't mean anything to me. You should know that and have faith in me and trust I will do the right thing." He got up and gently comforted her. "There is no one else but you...no one can heal my pain but you." He softly whispered to her and hugged her gently.


	7. Love and pain

"_Is love real? Or is it just a distant fantasy everyone dreams about?"_

Selphie was still in shock about everything that had happened all today. There was Irvine telling her all these things and there was her and his little girlfriend. Why was everything so complicated? Why was he the playboy of the school? Could that be what she loved about him so much?

Soon there was another knock on her door and she soon wondered who this could possibly be. She walked over and as soon as she opened the door there a quick rush. Zell was furious and she could tell all he wanted to do was kill someone, but restated not to.

"What's wrong Zell? Did someone eat all the hotdogs again?" She tried to make him laugh or maybe even a grin but there was nothing but there was nothing in his expression other than violence.

Zell looked down slowly and clenched his fist together. "Why did you let something like that happen without telling me? You know I'm always here for you, no matter what the problem is."

Selphie was more confused than she had been all day. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened with me today, I have been in my room all day. I haven't left for anything."

Zell started to get even madder, "Why are you trying to deny it? It's not gonna make you feel worse just to tell me, it's better to tell your feelings than to keep then bottled up."

At this point Selphie just stood there feeling dumb and lost. Nothing had happened and if it did she didn't know anything about it. "Will you just tell me what you're talking about please? I am so at the point of being just lost."

Zell handed her a flyer and soon her eyes widened. She had never seen anything so hurtful in her life. She just closed her eyes and put her head down. As the flyer said:

_Selphie Tilmitt the slut that lets everyone in her _

_room and fucks them for free. _

_If you wanna free fuck, go to her room and knock 3 times and there will be a special surprise._

_She fucked her best friend, Zell Dincht and she stalks Irvine Kinneas…Who hates her guts._

_She listens to Squall and Rinoa have sex and wishes that was her. She's a stupid slutty bitch, with no respect for anyone._

She knew that everyone would probably believe this stupid flyer and race to her door. "Zell, can I come to you room tonight? I don't want anyone knocking on my door all night.

Zell nodded his head and leaded her to his room where she just laid herself calmly on the bed. She didn't care about the rumors, she knew they weren't true. As all these thoughts ran through her head, she fell asleep.


	8. Things happen you just don't get

"Silence is very loud, even though it seems not to be."

Selphie woke up next to a drooling Zell. There were the chirping of birds and the footsteps of a couple of students walking by. There was a little note pushed under the door and she got up slowly not to wake him up. The note read:

_Zell come to the cafeteria after class…there are some things I wanna discuss with you. Don't be late…_

_Irvine_

Zell rubbed his eyes and looked at Selphie who seemed to be bent over on the floor looking at something. "Hey Sef, what are you looking at?"

She stood up and brought the letter over to him. "What is this about? What are you and Irvine gonna talk about later?" She looked a little puzzled at what the note said.

Zell looked at her and then at the note. "I'm not really sure Sef, It could be anything. You know Irvine he always has things running through his mind."

She gave a little smile, "Yea, your right Irvine will always be Irvine no matter what you do to try to change him. But I'm gonna go to my room and change or whatever." She went over to her room and opened the door and saw so pictures and notes of Irvine and Ayumi all over that place. She didn't lock her door so it was easy for someone to do this, but who would do it? She took all the pictures down before getting ready for class.

Selphie walked through the doors of her class with a little sigh. She didn't wanna have to see all of there faces today. She wanted everything Irvine said to be true, but it was hard to tell sometimes. He was such a playboy at times and other times he could as serious as the next person. She tried to get as many thoughts out of her head before class started.

Zell rushed into the classroom to make sure he wasn't going to be late. He rushed over next to Selphie and set his stuff down. When the bell rang he let out a little sigh of relieve, "That's was a close one, one more tardy and the teacher is gonna kill me."

She killed, "well maybe if you didn't sleep forever and take 20 years trying to get dressed things like this wouldn't happen to you."

The time had gone by rarely fast and it was lunch time by now. Selphie sat down next to an eager looking Zell, they had finally had his hotdogs and today he was first to get them and first to finish them.

"Zell if you don't slow down your gonna have a stomach ache." Zell wasn't listening as she could tell and was chewing down hotdogs like he was crazy. She could see Irvine from a distance. She got up and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The next person to come in gave her such a fright she didn't know what to say and just should there.


	9. Chapter 9

"The heart may freeze or it can burn, the pain will ease if I can learn."

The bathroom was somewhere no one like this person should ever come, so why where they here and what could they possibly have to talk about in a place like this.

Irvine locked the door behind him and ignored the fact he had just walked into a girl's bathroom. It was empty except for those two and they should eye in eye.

Selphie shook her head a little, "Irvine, you do know this is the girl's bathroom? The men's is next door and that is probably where Zell would be. I mean since you have something so important to talk to him about." She wasn't one for snapping on people most of the time, but sometimes she had to make exceptions.

Irvine just stood there looking at her like she was going crazy or something. How could she possibly know I wanted to talk to Zell? "Selphie, how do you know all these things? Did Zell tell you?"

She felt kinda stupid now she didn't mean to just burst out like that. "Well I kinda spent the night with him and I woke up and saw the letter underneath the door. I mean since that flyer was all over the school I couldn't sleep by myself."

Irvine stood there listening to her explanation, she always looked cute and innocent when she was trying to explain things. He had just caught on to the _Spent the night with Zell. _There were things he wanted to hear and then there were things that made him extremely jealous. "Why exactly were you spending the night with Zell again?"

She signed, "Like I said you little girlfriend posted all those flyers around talking about I will fuck anyone for free. She gave them my room number and things like that, so I asked Zell if I could spend the night and he said sure. When I went in my room this morning I had a million pictures of you and Ayumi all over the place."

He grunted a little bit, "I haven't taken any pictures with her so it couldn't have been me. I mean the last picture we took was over 4 years ago and it was kinda like a prom picture."

She shook her head, "This pictures were of you and her kissing, fucking, and whatever else anyone can do sexual." She handed him one of the pictures that was in her pocket.

He looked at the picture in a funny way. "Uhhh…Selphie this isn't me, if you look closely you can tell, I don't have facial hair at all and this guy does. She must had someone pretend to be me or something."

She examined the picture and saw that is wasn't him and started to giggle. "I feel so stupid now, I finally realize she just wants to make me jealous so I leave you alone."

He smiled and picked her up and sat her on the table, he stared into her eyes for a moment. "If there is anything you wanna know just come ask me silly, I will tell you. There is nothing I would ever lie to you about. I mean if there was you would probably know."

There was soon a knock on the door and someone trying to push it open. "Open the door someone, I need to use the bathroom."

They both knew it was Ayumi at the door, she was probably trying to play a trick on them like any other time. They thought of a plan quick and Selphie opened the door.

Ayumi stopped and starred at her, "Can you move? You're in my way." She sneered and went to one of the stalls.

Irvine walked out another one and they both disappeared and locked the door from the outside. Making sure she wouldn't' be out for a few hours.


	10. Good and Evil or maybe Love

"Can there be distant between love and faith or will be there always be distance?"

Selphie and Irvine had just enjoyed one of the best moments they've had in a while. They had just locked Ayumi in the bathroom and they had time to themselves for a little while.

Selphie led him to her room and closed the door, she sat along the bed and he stood there looking around. "I guess Ayumi finally got something she deserved for once? I mean she goes around spreading rumors about me, things the whole school probably believes and what am I doing? Letting her get away with every little thing she does."

Irvine looked down at her and moved closer to her and looked directly into her eyes. "I never believed a thing she said, I mean it did sound a little out of it. But your Selphie, the Selphie Tilmitt, when have you ever done anything like that of the kind? She is just jealous, I mean who else to pick on other than the love of my life?"

She looked at him and saw everything he was saying in his heart and for once she actually felt loved by him. "Irvy, we have been through this so many times, I mean there is you and me and then there's her. Three is a crowd and I guess I will always be the third wheel to everyone. Who could possibly want me?"

Irvine just shook his head he never knew why she always thought so little of herself. "Sefie...why do you think that you not important to me? When I see you I feel like the happiest man on Earth and when you have the time for me I just get so happy. To have you want to talk to me is like a blessing to me."

Tears started form in her eyes she tried to hold her tears back, but they just started flow down her cheeks. She just leaned forward on him and cried.

Irvine was sort of confused and just wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be okay Sefie…please don't cry everything will be okay. As soon as I get things straight with her I'll come back to you."

She sniffled and pulled him on top of her and looked into his eyes. She touched the side of his face and caressed him a little. She had never heard him say things like this before. It was usually him talking to every other girl and making them feel special. "Irvy…do you love me?"

Irvine looked down into her emerald eyes and blushed a bit. He had never seen her quite as sexy as she was now and all he wanted to do was touch her. "I…I…I do love you, I know it often never seems that way but I really do love you."

She was happy for once in the past 3 months, it was usually I lot of him ignoring her or never having time for her. Everyone told her it was just an act to make her jealous, but she never use to believe them. "Why did you always use to ignore me so much?"

He shook he head and thought of all the times she tried to talk to her but he would just ignore her. "I wasn't ignoring you it was just that I was always busy and I never thought that I was hurting you by it."

Selphie sighed and played with little strands of his hair. "I'm sorry, I guess I was trying a little too hard to believe that you really didn't want to be near me. I had never thought you actually had a reason why you were never around me anymore. I mean we where best friends and it seemed like all you were worried about was yourself and you never had one thought of me at all. So I just stopped trying to please you and everyone else, I thought maybe if I disappeared for a while, no one would care that I was gone."

Irvine had never thought Selphie would ever think things like that, she always seemed like she was okay with everything he did. But he could she that she was truly sad in her heart. "Why didn't you tell me these things before? Why did you let yourself go months without telling anyone how you felt?"

She sighed she really didn't want him to know that she spent all her free time with Zell and told him all her problems. "I did tell someone my problems, he was the only person that wasn't busy at the time and he would listen to me. He was the only other best friend I had other than you, but you never wanted to listen so I just went to him all the time."

He thought for a moment and thought of all her friends, she only had 3 friends and that was him, Rinoa, and Zell. He got a little mad but he tried not to show it. "So you went to Zell everyday and talked to him?"

She sighed, "You were never around so there was no one else I could really talk to. Rinoa was to busy with Squall to even care about me half the time.

He nodded, "Well I guess I never thought like that, I guess I use to always think you liked him. I'm going to let you rest for bit and I'm going to go explain to her that I don't like her at all. Please don't leave this room, I am going to lock the door and when I come back, please open the door."


	11. I think he's died?

"There comes a day when love and lust take over, but when do you know which one is which."

There was nothing for her to do but sit and wait for him to come back. She laid there just thinking about what they really could be doing. Maybe they were talking about the things between them, maybe they were in the bathroom kissing or doing ungodly things to each other. She turned and put her face in the pillow, there were so many things that she had not said to him. They seemed so hard to say when she was with him, but by herself it was so easy.

There was a little tap on the door she lifted her head up and stared at the door for a moment. A few seconds later was another knock on the door, she stared for a moment and got up. She moved slowly to the door, "who is it?" There was no response for a moment then there was a slick country man voice.

"It's me Sef…open the door", there was a little tiring in his voice.

She opened the door slowly as a he fell through the door on top of her. "Hey, Irvy? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He laid on top of her for a moment and nodded. "I'm fine, Sefie, just a little exhausted I need some rest."

She kicked the door with her foot and she smiled a little. She rolled him over to where she was on top of him now. "Okay, now all we have to do is find some way to get you over there."

She started to lift herself up and he pulled her back on top of him holding her tight. There was a soft tension between him and her. He sighed a little and held her closely to him.

"What's wrong Irvy? I know it isn't just your tired, there has to be more then what you are telling me." She wriggled around a little trying to get a little comfortable.

He sighed again looking up to the ceiling. "It's really nothing, I just don't want to see anything happen to you. You know that you are very important to me. Just all the things that me and Ayumi were arguing about makes me think that she is going to do something crazy." He ran his fingers through her hair, there was so much he wanted to tell her and so little at the same time.

She got enough strength to get out of his embrace and sit on his stomach and stare at him. There was so much worry and love in his eyes, it was kind of hard to tell what was wrong with him. She wanted to kiss him and hold him, but she knew that was to selfish of her.

They both had the same thoughts running through there heads. To bad they were to stupid to realize at the time.

So here's another Cliffhanger… So what do you guys think of

My story so far? Review Please!


	12. Intense

"How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's trick or treat?"

There was nothing to stop them from doing anything now. There was a balance of feelings that had been building up for the longest. There they were face to face and nothing or no one was going to interrupt them tonight.

She looked deeply in his eyes and saw the longing and loving in eyes. There was so much he was saying just from a look in his eyes. Why was he always so confident? How does he always know the feelings of others or think he does? I thought people where suppose to be mysterious and hard to figure. But if you asked him it was like he knew everything about everyone and how they felt. Just the other day he was the love maker for everyone. She had never seen anyone make a love matching stand and watch as all the lonely people just stood in line. She sighed a little and looked back at him, now she could tell his was kind of confused of her feelings and her thoughts.

He laid there staring at her and trying to figure her feelings out. Any other day it was fairly easy to figure her out, but today was different. Maybe he was to confused and irritated to think about it. Maybe it would be easier if there wasn't so much stuff going on and he had to worry about it. The things about Ayumi and her crazy ass feelings and the way she talked was enough to sent him over the edge. All he knew was that he love Selphie and he didn't want to see anything happen to her because of a jealous ex-girlfriend.

"Irvy? Is something wrong? I have never seen you this much in thought, well I never thought you had to many thought." There was a silence for a moment as he broke out laughing.

"Sef, you are so clueless and cute sometimes. Everyone has thoughts or at least they should, if they don't then something may be wrong with them. But there is nothing wrong with me just to many thoughts flying around my head." He sighed and looked at the ceiling then at her. There was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss her and tell her how he felt but this was not the time.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Hey Sef, it's Zell, can you open the door we need to talk."

She sighed 'Yea Zell, I'll be over in a few minutes just go wait in your room for me. Why does he always come at the bad moments? Is that his job?"

Irvine laughed a little, "Maybe that's his job to make sure nothing goes on with you. You know he is like your big brother, isn't he? There has got to be something to him always intruding , unless he likes you?"

She looked at him in a frozen expression, "Why would you say something like that? Do you want him to like me so I'll go out with him and leave you alone? If that's what you want I can arrange it for you, I could fall in love with him and forget all about you," she teased him playfully.

His face flushed as he started to get mad he pulled her body closer to his, now there faces were close enough to kiss each other. "Why is it that you always tease me? Do you like to see me squirm and wiggle over you? Do you like to see me if pain over you?" He kissed her neck and kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked at his reaction but she didn't push him away. She kissed him back then broke the kiss. "Why do you always tease me? Are there no other girls for you to tease? Why me? Always me? Do you even care how you make me feel? Every time you touch, talk to me, or even look at me? You don't, cause if you did you would know how much I love you." She sighed and got up and ran to Zell's room.


	13. Difference between love and friendship

"What would you do if there was nothing more for you to do then just wait?"

There she stood leaning on the door breathing like someone was trying to kill her. She slumped down to the floor and looked up at a confused Zell. Tears formed in her eyes and she put her head in her knees.

Zell walked over to her and bent down next to her. "Hey Sef? What's wrong? Did something between you and Irvine?" He shook his head thinking about what he was going to do if he hurt her.

She shook her head a looked at him "I'm fine Zell." She sniffled and gave him a little smile. "Its nothing that I can't get through, me just acting stupid like I always do." She knew that there wasn't much time before Irvine came to check on her. He was probably still laying on the floor wondering what just happened. She was still in shock herself and wondered why she had said all those weird things. Was it because of Ayumi? Was she unsure of there friendship? Maybe she just needed someone to be mad at and he was the right person.

Zell stared at her he had never seen her this upset before. How can one person make her so mad and why him? "Sef, why do you love him so much? You always come to me crying about him, why can't I be him?" There was anger in his voice and all he could think about was her and how much he wanted to beat the crap out of Irvine.

She stared at him in disbelief she had never knew he felt this way. She always thought they were best friends, he never acted like he liked her it was more of a kiddie friendship. They had been best friends since they were little and he had never said a word to her. "Why are you just now telling me this? Do you like me now because Irvine likes me? Now you have competition? If I wanted someone to use me as a toy I would have just went out with Seifer.

"Sef, that's not it, I would never use you like that. Its just I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would just laugh in my face like you thought I was playing. I mean we have always played around like that, but we were never really serious." He was sort of confused and mad at the same time so that didn't make his expression so comforting.

She had a headache and everything he was telling her wasn't making it any better. "Zell I'll be back later, I need some rest. I need to get all of this through my head." She stood up and walked out the door impatiently remembering that Irvine was probably still in her room. She opened her door and there was a sleeping Irvine just laying on her bed. She sighed, he could of stayed on the floor at least, she thought.

She went into the bathroom and changed clothes and went back to her bed. She laid down next to Irvine and closed her eyes, she felt him put his arm around her and she smiled and went to sleep.


	14. bad dream and comfort

"_Days come and they go...but why do they go by so fast_?"

There she was in the middle of Irvine and Zell. They were arguing and she was shaking her head. She was so confused and then all of a sudden Zell punched him in the face and Irvine pulled him gun out. He pointed to his head and said "She's mine and your dead." He pulled the trigger and she jumped.

She woke up with sweat on her forehead, she looked over and he was still there. He hadn't moved he was still in the position he fell asleep in. His arm somewhat wrapped around her gave her a little comfort. She turned onto her side and starred at the side of his face he looked so peaceful sleepy.

One of his eyes peeped open and he looked at her with gentle eyes. "Good morning little missy, what are you doing up so early?" He winked at her and grinned with a little tease.

She smiled a little, "nothing, I guess I had a bad dream or something that didn't make any sense. But why didn't you go to your dorm last night? You wanted to sleep with me?" She looked in his eyes again and for the first time so innocence in them. "You're scaring me a little Irvine."

He looked at her for a moment and saw fear and longing in her eyes. "What do you mean Sef? You seem scared but also like you want something you can't have."

She blushed a little and thought about whom she wanted and if she could really have them. "It's nothing Irvine, it was just the dream that creped me out." She looked away from his face and more into the sheets. "Aren't the sheets so pretty and pink? They make everything just sparkle."

He just looked at her and wondered what could be so bad to make her ramble. He positioned her face back to his. "Don't try confusing me with your little logic and sheets. I know you better then this and something is bothering you. What happened in the dream? Do you think it'll really happen?" He was confused and he just wanted to hold her.

She shook her head she didn't want to tell him but felt she must. "Well…well….well last night when I left and ran over to Zell's dorm he had told me some things that I didn't know about at all. There was me and you and then me and him. He has so weird….umm…..feelings for me and he thinks that you'll just hurt me in the end." She paused for a few moments and looked at him again. "In my dream you two were arguing and then he punched you. Then you got really mad pointed a gun to his head and said _she's mine and you're dead_, then you blew his head off." Tears formed in her eyes and he put her face in his chest.

He could feel her fear and how she could see something like that happening. He was furious and also very compassionate toward her right now. Zell never told anyone how he felt except Selphie. Was he jealous that Selphie paid more attention to him? He had never been made when she was always with Zell. Sometimes he did get a little jealous but not enough to try and break someone apart. He rocked her back to sleep, got up and got dressed and he headed over to Zell's dorm.


	15. Craziness

"_Why are people so blindsided then realize things later than they should?"_

He was inches from Zell's door and he was furious. He didn't want to so anything stupid and hurt Selphie because of it. He grunted he teeth and knocked on the door calmly.

He was laying on the bed thinking about how stupid he was to do something like that. The knocking brought him out of his trance then he slowly walked over to the door. When he opened the door he saw a confused Irvine at the door. "What's up man?"

Irvine down at him with fury and coolness in his eyes. "Hey man, can we talk?" He wanted them to be able to talk it over like men and not let it go to violence. He hated violence but would allow it for Selphie.

Zell could tell that Irvine knew everything by the sound of his voice. "Yea, come on in." He acted like he didn't know what he wanted to talk about. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"What's up with you and Selphie? Do you like her? Do you want me to stay away from her? Do you think I will hurt her?" He was mad and most of his thoughts were running put of his mouth. He was happy they weren't running out his fist.

"It's not like that at all, it's just I knew she always loved you and you always seem to skip over her. You make it seem like she is invisible or something. You have no idea how it feels to be her. She use to come in her crying wanted someone to her attention because you wouldn't. It just made me so mad that I would want to take her away from you. But I knew that wasn't possible because even if she was with me she would only think of you." Zell was getting mad and was holding his anger back. He didn't want to hit Irvine in the face, but Irvine was making him want to.

Irvine thought about what he was saying, most of it was true. But Zell didn't know why he had always done that. It wasn't because he didn't love Selphie it was because he couldn't tell her how he felt. "Zell you don't know anything, just because you think you do doesn't mean anything. I know she cried and I tried I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how. You two seemed to be such good friends it didn't seem like she needed me anymore. She use to come over her every night and knock on your door. How do you think people felt about you and her? Everyone thought you two were a thing and everyone would come up and say, Irvine is Selphie cheating on you, and I would just look at them." His emotions were going crazy and all he wanted to do was be by Selphie right now.

Zell saw the pain and hurt deep in his eyes. "Irvine you know she loves you, you have always known that ever since you guys were little. What makes you think she would change the way she feels now?"

Irvine had come over here to yell at Zell but he was making it hard. "I know her feelings never changed but she is so innocent it's like you can't touch her. She's just so pure and adorably cute. But when she gets mad that's a whole other story."

They both laughed and Irvine left him in his room.

Irvine felt a little better and went back over to Selphie's room. She was still asleep looking so fragile. He smiled and walked over to the side of the bed and caressed her cheek a little. "You are so beautiful" he whispered so he wouldn't wake her up.

She opened her eyes a little smiling. "Hey stranger, what are you doing and where have you been this whole time?"

He smiled and looked in her emerald eyes he was kind of confused about how she knew he was gone. "I was next door sweetie I was having a nice talk with Zell. How did you know I left anyways?"

She smiled softly at him and took his hat off his head. "Well I heard you slam the door and you like to tap your foot."

"You are so cute you know that?" He wanted to tell her how he felt but didn't know if he could just yet.

She blushed a little and smiled. "Yea I think you've told me enough where I know that now."

You guys like that? Please Review!!

I need to stop giving you guys Cliffhangers…..


	16. Maybe or maybe not?

"_Love hurts more than never being loved at all."_

The moon was full and the stars were bright with passion. She looked out her window into the dark blue sky. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. She loved the out doors and she loved being a part of nature. She yawned a little and glanced over at a snoring Irvine. He must have been tired from all the commotion between him and Zell. She sighed she never thought they would be the two to fight over her.

Zell was in his room staring at the wall with deep thought in his eyes. He was wondering if he should have told Irvine everything. Maybe it would have been easier to keep it to himself. There was nothing Irvine could do but shoot him and there was no way he would do that. Should he talk to Selphie? Should he tell her that he wants and deserves her more than Irvine? She would probably hate him or even despise him. He sighed a little and bounced a ball of the wall.

She heard him throwing something into the wall. Was he mad or just playing a game? It was so hard to tell sometimes and everything he did confused her. Sometimes he would laugh and play with her emotions sometimes and other times he would have this serious look in his eyes and actions. She looked at Irvine then out the window, she wondered if she should wake him up and talk to him for a bit. She knew he hadn't had that much sleep and he was exhausted from everything he had been through.

She slowly moved over and got on top of him looking at his sleeping face. She slowly kissed his neck a little and played with his hair. She saw a little smile creep upon his face and she giggled a little. She knew how to make him wake up and sometimes even get him to do whatever she wanted.

Irvine peeked out one of his eyes looking at her in pleasure. She was making him feel different then she usually did. She was acting more sexual to him right now and he felt a little moan slip out. "Sefie, what are you doing sweetie?"

She smiled in a teasingly way and bit his ear. "Nothing bad, I just wanted to wake you up is all. I want to talk and you wouldn't wake up so I used technique." She smiled and kissed him slowly.

He was enjoying every single moment of what was going on. He loved her lips and she was kissing him and he knew she was teasing him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her more passionately running his fingers though her hair. "So how do you feel now? Do you like me now? Or maybe you're using me?" He smirks a little and kissed her neck.

She blushed a little turning her head slightly away from him. Her face was bright red and she didn't want to admit anything to him. She had been wrong the whole time and he had knew it so did everyone else. Everyone knew she was in love with him and they've had a whole weekend to get out all of there feelings. She wasn't so good at expressing hers and he had already expressed his and a whole lot more.

"So I take it you don't want to answer me? You know I'm right and you truly don't want to admit it." He moved her face so it was facing him. "Why are you hiding from me? You already know that I know you better than anyone else and you still hide."

He was right and there was nothing she could hide from him. She had tried so hard to keep it bottled inside but he was making it tough. "Why do you always have to make me answer you? How do you know what I'm going to say anyways? Do you read my mind or you know me to well? But most people would have to wait forever for me to tell them how I feel. You must be really special to me for me to tell you this. I….I….I love you." She turned bright red and turned her head.

He smiled and turned her head and kissed her softly. "I love you, too."


	17. Innocence

"_Some people may say that you are not as smart as you seem but why listen to them?"_

His face turned a pinkish color when she looked at him. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen no matter what anyone else thought. "Well Sefie I tell you because it's true and I wouldn't want to lie to you. I want you to be able to look at me with out confusion in your eyes." He smiled softly at her and tilted his hat.

She smiled and shifted softly in the bed. "I know you always tell me the truth it's just hard to tell if it's genuine or not is all. I mean sometimes you tell me things and then five minutes later you're flirting with a new girl."

She had a point he was always flirting with someone. But it was in his nature and he couldn't help it. "Sefie I don't mean to be just a player but I really don't like any of those girls. I just need to flirt with someone I guess and you're never around so it's hard sometimes. I try as hard as I can to stop." He was sitting on the bed next to her looking down.

She looked in his eyes and saw so much regret. There really wasn't much he could do other than Squall he was the best looking guy at Balamb. She smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek. "I know you try as hard as you can and sometimes I don't acknowledge that and I'm sorry. But sometimes it makes me really mad at I can't help but get mad at you."

They were always talking or arguing but they always apologized so it wasn't so bad. Sometimes they would stay mad at each other for days and sometimes weeks but they always forgave each other.

He bent down and kissed her softly and ran his hand through her hair. He was still backed into a corner and no matter what he did that did not substitute with the pain he had caused her.

She was a little surprised but she kissed him back just as soft. She was a little nervous but she was also happy. He had only ever kissed her once and all the other times they were on her cheek.

There was a knock on the door and they looked at each other. Selphie got in a sitting position and Irvine opened the door to see Zell. He looked so pathetic standing at the door looking at the floor.

Irvine smiled and told him to come in. "What's up buddy?"

Zell was kind of confused hearing Irvine talking like he wasn't even mad. "I wanted to apologize to the both of you. I know I was stupid and I and Sefie have been best friends forever. It seems kind of weird for me to just tell her I like her. Irvine you're my best friend too and I was stupid to try and come between you and Selphie. I guess all those years at the orphanage made us so close but still so far away." He smiled a little then closed his eyes.

"Zelly I was never mad at you or anything for saying what you did. It came from your heart and I respect that. But sometimes people are too late and they don't understand that. You know I love you Zell but you're more like a brother too me." She smiled and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Irvine was happy to see that they were all together again. "Isn't that just so cute you guys look like teddy bears." Irvine chuckled and gave Zell a manly hug.

"There is still one problem what are we going to do about Ayumi?" They all thought about the little evil girl who tried to hurt Selphie.

Zell smirked and opened the door. "Let me worry about that and you guys just relax."


	18. What the? I think

"_There has always been violence and it's so hard for people to become peaceful."_

They looked at each other wondering what exactly Zell was up to and what he had in mind.

She sighed then looked at Irvine, "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." She knew that he always ended up doing something stupid even when he was doing right.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Sefie you know its Zell and most things with him are always stupid. Don't worry so much though things will work out fine." He smiled trying to reinsure her.

She looked at him and nodded walking over to her bed. "I hope you're right Irvy, I don't want anything to crazy to happen. I can't believe she likes you though." She smiled softly and sighed.

He looked at her with a little confused look. "Why wouldn't she like me? Everyone does or at least that's what you tell me everyday." He moved a little closer to her his face was inches away from hers. "Are you jealous of her?"

"Why would I be jealous of her? There's nothing to be jealous about except maybe you but that's really nothing." She smiled softly then leaned on the wall looking at the floor.

He looked at her then leaned forward putting the palms of his hands on the wall.

She looked to where they eyes met and she stared deeply into him. "You know it's not good to stare at people?" She smiled trying to contain a little blush.

He chuckled then kissed her softly then looking back into her eyes.

Her face turned bright red as she looked at him. "What was that for?"

He shrugged,"Nothing, just for you being so adorably cute."

She smiled not knowing what exactly to say then she kissed him softly.

A light blush came across his face. "W-what? Sefie why would you do something like that?"

She giggled, "You're just so cute I just couldn't resist."

Cafeteria

Zell looked around the cafeteria but he couldn't seem to find Ayumi. There were not to many people in there but he knew that's where they were before she disappeared. He soon heard someone yelling but it was muffled. It was over by the woman's bathroom and he could tell that it was her voice. He walked over to the door and the screaming got louder and louder. _I wonder, should I let her out of there? He thought_


	19. Whats happening?

"_So there are those who say they love you then there are those really love you. So who do you believe?"_

Cafeteria

There he was standing outside the door debating on if he should open it or not. He loved hearing her scream after she had given Selphie a reason to cry everyday. Even though she loved it, it just didn't seem right to him anymore. He balled his hand into a fist and slowly made his hand to the latch. He really didn't want to open the door but it everyone had left the cafeteria and no one would be there until the next day and her sleeping there all night would not be pretty. He slowly opened the door to see a raging Ayumi staring at him. "Well, well, well what happened to you? You look like a bat out of hell."

She was raging in fury and he wasn't making it any better. She rolled her eyes and looked at him again. "Zell I am not in the mood to hear your little stupid jokes I just wanna get out of here." She was getting ready to walk by him when she was blocked off by his arm.

"Sorry little Ayumi but I can't let you by here." He looked at her with a little fury in his eyes. An idiot could tell he was pissed even though he was trying to hide it.

She looked at him surprisingly and smirked. "Why can't you let me by? Is it because of your sweet little Selphie? Are you afraid that I will take Irvine away from her and she'll cry again? You don't want to see her cry do you?"

He looked at her in amazement it was like she knew everything and he had come here for no reason. "Ayumi all I wanna do is talk to you. Or maybe you don't have time? Do you need to try and steal Irvine away from Selphie? Well missy it won't work, they are in love and a little tramp like you will never break them apart no matter what you try and do." He looked at her and saw the fury that was starting to burn inside her.

She slapped him and made the worst face there could ever be seen for miles. "You don't know anything so just say out of it and stay away from me. If you are so worried about Selphie then steal her away from Irvine because I don't plan to give up on him."

He looked at her surprisingly and clenched his jaw. He couldn't believe he had just been slapped by her and it was kinda turned him on. He loved feisty women maybe that was the reason he was so attracted to Selphie. She was so sweet but if you hit the wrong nerve she could become the most dangerous woman in the world and everyone knew it. Maybe not Ayumi cause at times she seemed to be so stupid. "Well, well missy I never thought you had the strength to hit me like that." Pushes her back into a wall and looks into her evil some eyes. "Do you really hate Selphie? Or do you hate the way Irvine looks at her and how happy he gets when he sees her? If I were you I might get mad but I would be smart enough to leave them alone because I know that there is no one alive that could break them up."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes as she knew he was right. She had always hated Selphie because when she would walk into the room his eyes would light up so much he would forget she was there. "Is there anything you're getting from this? Are you going to happy or lonely after this? Are you just trying to help your friends?" She wanted to keep herself out of the conversation as long as she could. She hating having to answer all the silly questions he was asking. "Everyone knows you like Selphie so why don't you just tell her how you feel? Or have you and she rejected you?" She laughs devilish at the thought.

He clenched his jaw down again and pinned her to the wall. "You know you talk a lot for someone who can't even get the man she wants. But I guess Selphie is just a little too much woman compared to you. Because all I see is a little girl who is so jealous she does stupid things to get someone's attention who doesn't even know she is there.

Selphie's room 

They sat there looking at the floor with the same blush on there face. They were both a felt a little weird about what just happened but they liked it.

Selphie looked up at him and smiled lifting his chin so they were looking directly at each other. She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. "Irvy if I ever did something crazy or unforgivable what would you do?"

He looked at her confusingly, "why are you thinking about things like that? What could you possibly do for me to get mad at you?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she just shook her head.

He stroked her cheek a little, "Are you really okay?"


	20. What is Zell trying to pull?

"_They say they need you and then they lie to you. Is there anyone who is truthful?"_

Selphie's Room

She looked at him and nodded. Everything would be okay, she thought. "Don't worry about me Irvy. I'll be okay." She smiled brightly showing that she would be alright.

He touched her cheek softly. "You are so confusing Sefie. One day I will figure you out completely. That is if you let me." He looked at her hopeful.

"Why wouldn't I let you find out? We will always be together no matter what happens." She hoped she was right, she wanted to stay with him but she also was thinking about Zell. There were so many things that had happened to her and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Of course she loved Irvine more than anything but she didn't wanna hurt Zell either.

Irvine looked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Sefie. Hello, are you in there?" He smiled at her then looked at the clock. "Zell has been gone for a long time I wonder what he's gotten himself into."

She looked up and smiled, she wasn't sure about what was going on or why Ayumi liked Irvine so much. He must have done something to make her like him. She hesitated for a moment, "Ummm…..Irvy…..is there any reason why Ayumi likes you so much? I mean someone just doesn't start liking someone the way she likes you just by looking at the person. Is there anything particular that you did to her or in front of her?"

He looked at her with confusion on his face. She was happy just a second ago and now she was all worried about Ayumi again. He thought for a moment, he didn't remember meeting her but he did remember her blackmailing him. The things that she would put out about Selphie made his heart stop and there was nothing he wanted to do but hurt her right then and there but there was no way he would. He looked down then back up at her again. "Sefie I can honestly tell you that I never did anything special to her. The only reason I ever even hung around her was to protect you. If I could I would have killed her but you know I won't do anything like that to a woman." He sighed and shook his head.

She felt bad for accusing him of anything, she knew he was loyal but something kept telling her that something was wrong. She didn't know if something was happening or if Irvine wasn't telling her the truth but she was going to figure it out somehow. "Irvy I'm sorry I didn't mean to accuse you its just something isn't right about her. Why would she just start liking you without knowing you? Something is out of place here, like she was hired to break us up." She then gasped thinking about Zell. He had wanted to go handle her and he really didn't know her at all so why would he. "He wouldn't, he couldn't, but maybe he would." She looked up at Irvy, "I think I know would put her up to this. If he wants to play games so can we. But first we have to make sure it's him."

He looked at her sort of confused then nodded. "But how are we going to do that? Unless we go to the cafeteria right now and see what there doing?"

She smiled and hugged him, "Oh baby you're a genius. But we have to be sneaky we can't let them know we are there. Are you ready for this?" She looked over to him making sure he was fine with this.

"Of course I always love a good eavesdropping." He smiled and led her out the door.

Cafeteria

Selphie and Irvine hid behind the wall of the bathroom just enough to hear what was going on. They made sure they were quiet as a mouse and put there ear to the wall so they could hear.

Zell looked back at her and sighed. "It seems we are in the same situation Miss. Ayumi."

She looked up at him and laughed. "Yes sure but if I really wanted Irvine I could have him unlike you. Miss. Selphie doesn't want you so I think you should get that through your head hot dog boy."

He glared at her, "If it wasn't for me you would have never met Irvine or had a chance to get what you wanted. You know you are just a selfish bitch who needs to be alone." Pushes her against the wall and kisses her.

She blushes as she feels his tongue slip into her mouth. She moans softly in his mouth and pushes him off of her wiping her mouth. "What the hell?"

He laughed, "I guess you still or a soft little girl inside. Not as tongue as you think. You moan and blush like a virgin."

She blushed and hit him, "Well as if you would know."

Irvine and Selphie were on the other side of the wall blushing. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were just sort of glad they weren't seeing it.

Zell pinned her onto the floor and kissed her passionately pushing his wait on top of her. He ran his fingers over her body and slipped his hand in her skirt then in her panties. Whether she was a virgin or not she was sure as hell wet. He stopped kissing her and chuckled. "What's this I feel?" He pulled his hand out and showed her, her wetness.

Her face became bright red and she closed her eye. "Zell stop, why are you doing this?"

"Have you ever thought maybe I didn't like Selphie as much as you thought and I was just trying to see if I could make you jealous?"

Her eyes opened and they got big.

Selphie gasped quietly then looked over at Irvine.

* * *

I know this took me forever to post and I'm so so sorry. But its up now so enjoy!!

Please comment!! Thank you!!


End file.
